


I Never Thought I would See You Here?

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Multi, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A new idea to have a love triangle between a lesbian Gellis, a bi-sexual Claire, and straight Jamie. Prompt and idea curtesy of @callysymms on Tumblr.





	1. A Ridiculous Idea

"This is a ridiculous idea." 

"Come on. You yourself said you needed to get out more and meet new people. And, there will be tons of lasses."

"Aye, tons of lasses looking for other lasse. Not for lads."

"There will be some bi-ladies there too."

Jamie Fraser sighs and finishes adjusting his shirt under his kilt. How his friend and co-worker Claire Beauchamp, had talked him into to attending a concert at a lesbian pub, he will never know. But, it is to late to back out know and he wouldn't hurt her feelings for the world. In truth, he wishes to be more then mates with Claire and hopes tonight will go a ways towards that goal.

"It will be fun." Claire says adjusting her own clothes. The dress she has on fits her like a glove. It is red and shockingly low cut. Her brown curles hang free and she is stunningly beautiful.

"Aye, are ye trying to pick up a lady lass? Ye look good enough to eat in that dress." She sure has his mouth watering. She playfully smacks at him.

"I rarely get a chance to dress up. I wish to take full advantage. You look positively yummy yourself."

"Thank ye. Shall we go?"

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

They enter the pub and are pleasantly surprised. No dim lighting. No smoky atmosphere. The tables and floor are clean.

"The lesbians ken how to run a pub right." Jamie mummors to Claire.

"Aye, we do lad. Let me show you and your lady to a table." The lady that materialized beside then says. They follow her to a table near the stage. "You two are smart to get here early. This place will be packed with Ladyrocker fans soon."

"Aye. So Claire tells me. Thank ye." She takes their drink orders and leaves.

"I pray this band is as good as advertised. I am already uncomfortable here Claire."

"What is the matter fox, feeling out-numbered?" A sultry voice asks.

"Gellis Duncan, what brings ye out here? Come to hear the band?" Jamie has known Gellis since they were children and they have recently reconnected when Jamie moved back to Edinburgh.

"No, this is my usual hang-out. Ye dinna ken I am gay?"

"No---ahhh---I had no idea."

"Gellis Duncan, friend of the wee fox here since we were both in nappies." She puts out her hand. 

"Claire Beauchamp, Jamie and I work together and are good friends."

"Ahh so ye are a nurse too."

"Yes, and it is a good thing. I think ye may have put Jamie in shock." They look to him. He is white and his hands shake a bit.

"Sorry Jamie. I thought ye ken'd.

"No--I ahhb no."

"Come join us Gellie. Since you have known Jamie that long, I am sure you have some good stories."

"Oh that I do."


	2. Dancing and Romancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire dances with Gellis and Jamie. Her reaction surprises her.

"Dance with me." 

"Ah Gellis, I ahhh, that is I am not.."

"Lass, I am not asking ye to my bed just to the dance floor. Ye can dance with the wee fox next. But, ye are at a lesbian pub. Ye must dance at least one dance with a woman."

"Well okay." Claire takes Gellis' offered hand and let's her lead her to the dance floor. It was a fast song to Claire's relief. She is soon lost in the music and forgets she is dancing with a woman. 

Jamie watches with his heart pounding. Christ, he has been drawn to Claire since they first started working in the same hospital. Then they were both assigned to Casualty and he saw her almost everyday. Saw her gentle way with even the most obstinate patient. Saw her strength, her patience, her firmness when needed. And, the physical draw became something stronger. Something truer. And, now to see her so free. Her hair usually pulled up flowing free behind her. Out of scrubs and in that sinful red dress. And, her just being so carefree. Her laughter became part of his heartbeat. Her whisky colored eyes glow in the light pulsing off the dance floor and he can't stand it anymore. He jumps up, thankful for the concealing properties of his kilt. He has a raging cockstand. 

"So Claire, ye never even had a thought about being with a female?" Gellis asks as the music slows and she could be heard.

"Well, once in upper school. There was this girl I think half the girls and all the boys had crushes on. But, it was all errant thoughts."

"Ahh." Gellis places her hands on her hips as they start to sway to the slower tune.

"So, you have always known?"

"Aye, from around age ten or so. It has always been girls."

"I am surprised Jamie didn't know."

"Well, we did grow up together but, at the time of upper school, where he might have noticed, I was sent to boarding school. All female." She grins broadly and Claire returns it.

"Oh, that must have been fun."

"Oh aye, I introduced several lasses to the joys of female and female love." As she speaks, she pulls Claire a bit closer. Her hands work up a bit and just graze the side of Claire's breasts. "Lasses like ye who are maybe a bit bi-curious."

"I---ahhh---I'm not." But he body told another story as her nipples tightened under her dress.

"I think.."

"May I cut in?" Jamie says from their side. Claire lets out a sigh of relief. She hears Gellis sigh too.

"Yes Jamie." She steps eagerly into Jamie's open arms. Gellis shrugs and heads back to their table.

"What were ye two talking about? Looked serious."

"I don't want to talk about that right now." She pushes closer to him. She gasps when she feels what is under his kilt. "Well Jamie, seems you have something for me."

"And you for me." He feels the tightness of her nipples through the thin material of her dress. She doesn't tell him it wasn't he that caused that reaction. She wasn't even willing to admit it to herself. Instead, she presses closer to him until they are groin to groin.


	3. How She Handles It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire find a place to let of some heat.  
> A bit NSFW

"Claire!" He pulls her tighter and she clings to him as his erect penis makes contact with her very aroused vulva. "I dinna ken ye felt this way about me."

"Or you this way about me. God, you are huge!" And the feel of him; hot, throbbing, and so very manly, against her, temporarily removes any thought of Gellis from her mind.

"All from ye. The sight of you dancing so carefree out here. Yer hair so lose and free and this dress " he growls into her ear.

"Oh hell Jamie, please. Let's find a quiet private place. I need you. I need you bad."

He leads them off the dance floor and down a hall by the bathrooms. They both laugh at the signs on the doors. The ladies sign says ' vaginas' and the mens ' penises' But the bathrooms are not their goal. Right past the bathrooms is a small enclave with a couch. It has flimsy walls of paneling, obviously a later addition. But it has a door and a couch. It is more then enough for the drunk, horny couples who's use it was designed for.

He shuts the door and flips the lock before laying her back on the couch. He can't undress her the way he wishes too. Not in this semi-public place. But, he can help her and himself. He drops to his knees and pulls her knickers off. He waste no time burying his face between her legs.

"Oh Jamie! Oh hell!" She shudders all over when she feels his tongue. He starts to lick her from the top to bottom. At the same time, he moves his kilt out of the way, and takes himself in hand. He licks her all over before getting down to business. 

"Jamie! Oh gawd! Right there! Don't stop. So good! Soooo goood!" Her cries, her smell and taste, oh he wants to hold out. To cum with her. But...With that goal in mind and the tightening and pulling in his testes, he pulls her whole clit deep in his mouth and she screams, her legs clamp around his head as she shiver and shakes with her orgasm. He shudders, groans, and calls out her name as he cums himself.

 

"Wow!" She says when she can speak.

"Aye. It was...wait until I have you someplace completely private and fully unclothed."

"Can't wait. Did you?"

"Aye. At close to the same time."

"I am sorry. I should have."

"No lass. Was about you. Should we rejoin Gellis?"

"Yes." Christ Gellis! How will she face her? 

"Well where were ye two?" She looks from one flushed face to another. "Oh. I see. Made use of the private room, did ye?"

"Aye. Let me get us more drinks." He walks off with the confidence of a man thet knows his woman is all his. But..

"So that is how ye handled it?" Gellis says after he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Well Claire, you can't just ignore it.


	4. Seduction and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis and Claire make out. Will Claire admit what is happening? How will Jamie react?

"Whatever do you mean?" Claire responds turning her empty glass around.

"Ye can't hide behind proper English manners anymore then ye can hide behind sex with the wee fox. Ye ken exactly what I mean."

"I am not gay."

"No, but maybe bi."

"You just surprised me. That is all."

"I dinna think so."

"Here ladies. I guess we are taken an Uber or Lift home so drink up." Claire eagerly grabs one of the shot glases and drowns it. "Well okay then." Jamie sits the tray down and takes a seat beside her.

"Getting drunk won't help either." Gellis whispers in her ear. The shivers this cause confuse her even more. In response, she turns and presses her body closer to Jamie's. 

"Ah Claire, ye will make it an early night if ye keep that up." He growls at her.

"I am okay with that."

"But, the band isn't even here yet." Gellis reminds them.

"Aye, she is right Claire." Jamie says with a bit of regret. Claire sighs up against his chest. She is determined to stay near Jamie and give Gellis no opening. That lasted until the shots made the loo an absolute necessary. She slips out and hears Gellis following. Damn it.

"Look, I am flattered you think I am ahhh in to you. But I am really not." This conversation takes right outside the loos and right beside the little room she and Jamie had recently used. "Jamie and I.." But she gets no further as Gellis pushes her up against the wall and takes her lips.

Claire is to shocked to respond at first. But, then she goes to push her away. That push quickly turns into a pull. She groans as Gellis' soft lips open hers. As their tongues entangle. As she presses her to the wall and she feels her breasts rub against hers. Her hands cup the side of Gellis' breasts and she feels her hands do the same.

Gellis' lips leave hers and travel down her neck and her hands come around and fully cup her breasts. Her thumbs rub across her erect nipples.

"Ohhhh," Claire's moan is involuntary as her head falls back.

"What am I doing? I am not..Oh no!" She pulls away from Gellis. "I am just drunk and horny. I will go home with Jamie." She tells Gellis and herself.

"No Claire. Ye want me too. And, even if ye shag Jamie, twil' be me ye be thinking of."

She pushes away and heads back to Jamie on shaky legs. "We need to go now." She shouts over the music."

"Now? But the band just started." He gestures to the stage.

"Now please. I will go alone if you won't come with me."

"What has happened?"

"I kissed her. Felt her up some too. Her body responded to mine. It freaked her out. She wants to shag ye because she canna admit she wants me." Gellis says as she returns to the table.

"What!?"


	5. Ye Can't Run From It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Jamie react? Will Claire face what she is feeling?

"What?" Jamie turns and stares at Claire.

"I there was. I am feeling drunk and horny. That is all it is."

"No. She wants me. Ye to, no doubt. But, not just ye. No matter how much she protests."

"Enough. Can we please go Jamie?"

"Aye, but Gellis needs to come too."

"What! Why?"

"Because I think she is right. And ye canna run from it."

"You...ah bloody hell, I never knew. My whole life except. But that was nothing."

"Except?" Jamie asks.

"A girl in upper school. But half the girls had crushes on her. Wasn't just me."

"A sign." Gellis declares.

"Claire, I will take ye home alone if that is yer wish. I willna force, I mean that would be going against my own interests. But, ye are..ah, ye need to decide."

"I guess we should all go somewhere and figure whatever this out." 

"Aye. Come lass." He stands, throws a bill on the table and takes her hand. Gellis calls a Lift.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Claire leans up against Jamie in the back of the Lift. Gellis seats on her other side and rubs her leg. Jamie sees and frowns.

"I ne' thought I would be fighting against ye for a lass Gellis."

"Nor I ye."

"Weel, I never thought I would be torn between a lad and lass." Claire speaks up. She was torn. It felt good to lay in Jamie's arms. Surprisingly so. He had been just a mate for a long time. And Gellis' hand rubbing up her bare leg. Getting closer and closer to the hym. Oh God!

They all three stumble into Claire and Jamie's flat. Gellis looks around with her own frown. She has just discovered that they are flatmates. It puts her at a disadvantage.

"How do we do this?" Claire asks as she drops her purse and keys on the table.

"Weel, I can take ye into yer bedroom and show ye the advantages of being a fellow woman. I ken where all a women's erogenous zones are." Gellis says as she pulls Claire's hair away and kisses her neck.

"Hey, I am fairly acquainted with Claire's erogenous zones, as I proved tonight." Jamie adds.

"Weel." Gellis looks at Jamie," we could. Then she could chose."

"Could what?"

"She is suggesting a threesome. Right Gel?"

"Aye fox."

"But, have you slept with a man before?"

"No, but wouldn't be. She would. I would just be here for Claire."

"Wait. Am I drunker then I thought or are you two talking about all three of us sharing a bed?"

"We are. What do ye say Claire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Claire. What say you?


	6. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very NSFW. Threesome so if that isn't something you want to read about, don't read further. Heck, I am not completely comfortable with it. Here goes..

"Ahhh, gawd. I guess I am just drunk enough to try it. Let's go before I change my mind." She reaches for both their hands and leads them, with a few stumbles, into her bedroom. Once there, she has no idea what to do. Jamie steps up and unzips the back of her dress. He kisses the skin he exposes along her neck and back. She sighs and then starts as she feels Gellis remove it.

"Relax luv. We have ye." Gellis says as she traces the skin above her breasts. And Claire understands that, as strange as this situation is, she was going to get the most enjoyment out of it, if she can just relax. She lets her breath out and reaches, with one hand, to cradle Jamie's head as, with the other, she reaches out to touch Gellis' face, tracing her lips.

Jamie un-clasps her bra and she lets it fall. "You two are wearing to much clothes. Come and let me help with that." She urges Jamie to the front, where he is stunned into silence by the sight of her breasts. She reaches to unbutton his shirt as Gellis removes her own dress. When she has his shirt off, she turns and lowers Gellis' bra straps. She gently traces the lines of her breasts as she feels Jamie's hands go around her and cup her own.

"Ye have the most awesome breasts Claire." Jamie whispers in her ear and he massages them. She could point out Gellis' are bigger but, knows this situation is strange enough. Instead she turns and stokes his own chest. He groans when she finds his own nipples. She groans when Gellis thumbs find and start to firmly massage her own nipples. That and the feel of Gellis' own awesome breasts against his back as Jamie presses his cock into her pelvis, has her weak with desire.

"Bed." She moans. They all three stumble there. Gellis works her knickers off and her own as Jamie takes off his pants. When they are all three naked, they find places on the bed. Jamie falls on her breasts and starts to suck and lick. She arches up and reaches for Gellis. She kisses her while Claire fondles her breasts.

"Aye lass, just there."

"Jamie, yes! Harder!"

After a bit..

"Gellis can I taste you?"

"Oh aye Claire." She offers on of her breasts and a tenative Claire starts to lick it as Jamie moves to her other. She starts to follow his lead, doing to Gellis what he is doing to her. Gellis responds by pressing her head closer and moaning. Jamie moans to at the sweet taste of Claire, at her hand fisted in his hair, holding him fast. Gellis reaches down to stroke Claire's other breast and Claire does the same to her, strumming her nipple to the rythmn Jamie was setting for them all with his sucking mouth.

After an unknowable time, Jamie moves off her breast and works down her stomach. She moves off Gellis' breast and fists both hands in Jamie's hair as he reaches her sex. Gellis takes his place on her breasts.

"Oh f**k." She cries as Jamie's lapping tongue works her clit as Gellis' works her nipple. It was the most erotic thing she had ever felt. Within minutes, her legs clasp around Jamie's head as the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced takes over her whole body. 

"My turn fox." She hears Gellis say when her hearing returns. 

"Come here and feed me Jamie." She whispers as she feels Gellis' mouth replace Jamie's. He comes up by her head and she turns and takes him in her mouth.

"Oh hell Claire," he gasps as she runs her tongue along the rim of his cock as Gellis does the same around the opening of vagina. She reaches down and finds Gellis is very wet too. She starts to work her fingers into the heat of her. Within minutes she pulls away from Jamie, so not to bite him, as another massive orgasm runs through her. She continues to work Gellis with her fingers. Within seconds...

"Yes Claire!" She feels Gellis clamp around her hand.

"Come here Jamie. I will. "

"No I need to be inside you?"

"Yes." He slips a condom on and Gellis moves out the way and he slips inside of her. Gellis moves up to her head and deeply kisses her as Jamie starts to thrust. 

"I want to taste you." Claire confesses. Gellis grins and climbs up and positions herself over her face. So, Claire taste a lady for the first time as Jamie moves ever deeper into her. Jamie holds Gellis' thighs still and slows his own thrusts as Claire learns exactly where to lick and nibble. Within minutes, Gellis' thighs are shaken as she cries out as Claire brings her to orgasm. She slips off after and strokes Claire's breast as Jamie returns to his rythmn. 

"Jamie, I am cuming!" She cries out before pulling his head down for a deep kiss. He tastes Gellis on her and has to stop himself from cuming then and there. Gellis kisses her breasts before suckling her to increase the power of her climax.

"Oh gawd. Oh f***." She cries as one orgasm follows another. It is all Jamie can take. He shudders and calls at her name as he thrusts to the entrance of her womb as his own orgasm takes over.

"Well that was intence." Claire says when she can breath again. She lays across Jamie. He strokes her hair. Gellis lays across her, her head rest across her breasts. Claire rest her hand on her breast.

"Oh aye. Verra." Jamie says.

"Aye, the wee fox did weel for his first time."

"As did ye Gellis."

"You were both awesome."

"As were ye Claire."

"Verra weel." Gellis agrees.

They finally fall asleep all dangled together.


End file.
